gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Metro Cone Forever
Metro Cone Forever is a 2015 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox. It is the fourth installment in the ''Metro Cone'' franchise and is the sequel to the 2011 film Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York. Seann William Scott, Kristen Schaal, John Goodman, Mila Kunis, Zooey Deschanel, Taraji P. Henson, Jessica Alba, Mila Kunis, Eric Idle, and Geo G. reprise their previous roles. more coming soon! The film was released on September 4, 2015 in Real D 3D and IMAX. Metro Cone Forever received mixed reviews like its predecessor and grossed $303.2 million worldwide against a $99 million budget, making it the lowest grossing film in the franchise. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast coming soon! Additional voices * Stephen Apostolina * Kimberly Bailey * Maggie Baird * Daniel Booko * Jennifer Cain * June Christopher * Vicki Davis * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Johnny Gidcomb * Nicholas Guest * Danielle Hartnett * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Marabina Jaimes * Jamie Landau * Donna Lynn Leavy * Susan Leslie * Hope Levy * Scott Menville * Joey Naber * Matt Nolan * Arthur Ortiz * Devika Parikh * Courtney Peldon * Chrystee Pharris * Jim Pirri * Juan Pope * Justin Shenkarow * Dennis Singletary * Jason Grant Smith * Kelly Stables * Shane Sweet * Lisa Wilhoit * Ruth Zalduondo Production coming soon! Soundtrack coming soon! Release coming soon! Home media coming soon! Video game Reception Box office Metro Cone Forever grossed $100.1 million in North America and $203.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $303.2 million. In the United States and Canada, Metro Cone Forever opened on September 4, 2015, alongside A Walk in the Woods and The Transporter Refueled, and was projected to gross $30–35 million over its 4 day opening weekend. It made $350,000 from Thursday night previews and $3.2 million on its first day the lowest-grossing opening day for Gingo. It had a $12.2 million debut in its opening weekend in its 4 day opening weekend, finishing first at the box office, but marking the lowest-grossing opening weekend for a computer animated film by Gingo. Deadline Hollywood attributed the low gross due to the negative reception of the predecessor as well as being released during a school month which can negatively impact a film's opening weekend gross. In its second weekend, the film dropped 50% and ended up grossing $6.1 million. The film ended up grossing $100.1 million in it's total domestic run, becoming the lowest grossing film in the Metro Cone ''franchise. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an average grade of 55%, based on 175 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has an average score of 43 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel Geo G. said in March 2016 that a fifth ''Metro Cone film could be possible in the future. After the proposed acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company, the rights to the film could be at Disney. On March 20, 2019, Disney CEO Bob Iger, confirmed that Metro Cone ''is one of the franchises that he considers to continue on and has green-lit a fifth film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. ''Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Metro Cone Category:Metro Cone Forever Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Gingo films Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films